


Rainbow!

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S'il y a une chose que Li doit rayer de la Terre c'est bien le fameux Yong Soo de mauvaise humeur... Et peut-être les arcs-en-ciels aussi. Mais ça, ça reste à voir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow!

«Je n'y arriverai jamais, c'est pas possible, daze~!»

Yong Soo soupira en détournant son regard de la vitrine du magasin devant lequel il venait de s'arrêter. Il reprit sa marche, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Yao pour qu'il ait une idée pareille. Resserrer les liens entre pays? N'importe quoi, l'Italie se trouvait de l'autre côté du globe, à quoi cela pouvait bien servir de leur acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire?

«-Grmph...

-Arrête de grogner, c'est lassant à la fin.»

Le coréen gonfla les joues comme un enfant en posant ses yeux sur la seule personne qui avait accepté – ou plutôt avait été forcé – de l'accompagner dans son après-midi shopping non-désirée...

«C'est facile à dire pour toi, Li. Tu as déjà prévu ton cadeau depuis des mois, daze~. Et tu l'as envoyé en plus! Moi je suis déjà en retard de deux jours, et puis le temps que je leur envoie et que ça arrive jusqu'en Italie… Un cadeau d'anniversaire… Quelle idée, je suis sûr que c'est la faute de Kiku tout ça... Imbécile de japonais, daze~.»

Li préféra ne pas s'occuper du jeune homme qui ne cessait de grogner à ses côtés et reprit sa marche dans les nombreuses rues marchandes de Hong Kong. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois devant des vitrines mais, au vu de la tête de l'imbécile à ses côtés, s'il prenait le temps de s'acheter quelque chose pour lui, c'était sûr qu'il allait lui faire une crise.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres de l'accompagnateur forcé en voyant Yong Soo se remettre à bouder comme un enfant. Ce qu'il pouvait être immature quand il s'y mettait. Et puis si ça continuait comme ça ils n'allaient vraiment rien trouver. Il lança un regard en coin au gamin à ses côtés. Oui, c'est ça... Gamin.

En réalité, il avait été enchanté que le coréen lui propose à lui de venir pour chercher un cadeau. De plus, ils avaient décidé d'aller chez lui pour trouver ledit cadeau, raison de plus pour être heureux. Mais impossible de lui avouer, pas moyens, non non non, plutôt mourir... Il avait tout bien gardé pour lui et c'est parti pour la sortie! Li avait naïvement pensé que tout allait bien se passer, juste une petite balade pour acheter une babiole et peut-être qu'après ils auraient pu aller voir un film ensemble. Comme toutes les rares – oui, très très très rares – sorties qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Mais non.

Evidemment.

Qu'il était naïf.

Bonne journée?

Qui avait dit ça?

Pauvre petit naïf toi aussi...

Depuis le début, le tout début début début, Yong Soo n'avait pas arrêté __une__ seule fois de râler.

__Horreur._ _

C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Quelle __horreur__ d'avoir accepté sa proposition – quelqu'un qui se mettait à genoux en pleurant sur ses vêtement puis qui le kidnappait était effectivement une proposition pour lui –, quelle __horreur__ que Yao leur ait obligé d'acheter un cadeau pour des nations qui habitaient de l'autre côté de la Terre, quelle __horreur__ de marcher à côté d'un gars qui n'arrête pas de grogner – mais comment faisait-il? Grogner, grogner! C'était humainement impossible – quelle horreur de devoir l'aider à acheter quelque chose, quelle __horreur__ de devoir le supporter... Vivement que toutes les boutiques ferment qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui.

«Regarde! Ça! Je peux leur acheter, daze~!»

Li releva un de ses sourcils en voyant les trois petites poupées traditionnelles colorés – beaucoup trop à son goût… Comme un arc-en-ciel – que lui montrait son homologue.

«-Tu es sérieux?

-Oui, pourquoi? C'est plutôt cool et ça leur fera un souvenir de chez toi.

-C'est ton cadeau.

-Mais j'aime venir te rendre visite, daze~. Allez! C'est décidé, je prends ça.

-N'importe quoi... Viens, on continue.»

Les deux nations continuèrent leur chemin, un perdu dans ses pensée, l'autre toujours en train de bouder... On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ce soit la meilleure journée qu'ils aient passé.

Li avait continuait de penser à quel point il aurait préféré rester chez lui lorsqu'il sentit deux intrus se glisser dans sa bouche et l'écarter le plus possible, lui faisant vraiment mal.

«-Aïe! Qu'est-ce qu-

-Souris, souris. Tu fais toujours la tête.

-Dit celui qui boud- Aïe, aïe, aïe! Lâche-moi!

-On dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre, allez, fais pas ton timide.»

Yong Soo écarta plus ses doigts, faisant faire une grimace au jeune homme qui se débattait dans ses bras. Le coréen ne cessait de répéter ses «Souris, souris, souris!» à Li qui essayait désormais de l'assommer en balançant sa tête d'avant en arrière, vaine tentative de lui mettre des coups de boule. Cette scène était plutôt comique mais les passants évitaient quand même de venir leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient; ils n'avaient pas l'air très sain vu de cette manière.

Le plus grand des deux ne se rendait visiblement pas compte qu'il écartait beaucoup trop sa bouche. Le hongkongais, lui, pensait vraiment qu'elle allait se déchirer en deux tellement l'abruti derrière lui tirait fort. Elle ne se déchira pas vraiment mais sa lèvre inférieure se fendit en deux et du sang commença à couler sur son menton.

«-Yong Soo! Je rigole plus, je saigne!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu rac- Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé! J'ai voulu te faire un trop grand sourire!

-Ca va, n'en fais pas tout un plat non plus.» Dit-il au coréen qui paniquait tout en s'essuyant le sang qui descendait un peut trop bas à son goût.

«Ne t'en fais pas, Li. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, je vais te sauver la vie, daze~!»

Il s'approcha rapidement du blessé et posa ses lèvres sur celle qui était fendue. Li écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir tellement le contact fut bref. Yong Soo s'écarta et afficha un grand sourire.

«Bisou magique.» Ajouta-t-il en voyant le hongkongais prendre petit à petit une belle couleur rouge.

«-Bah quoi? Tu te sens pas bien maintenant?

-Pauvre con.»

Le plus petit reprit sa marche en gardant la tête baissée et en ignorant les questions du con en question.

«Tu me fais la tête? Alleeeeeez, parle-moi, réponds-moi… Pourquoi tu dis rien, daze~? Liiiiiii~~~~»

Le hongkongais sursauta et releva la tête en se plaquant les mains sur sa joue gauche qui venait d'être victime d'une attaque de bisou. Il regarda l'auteur de ce crime, surpris, avant de foncer les sourcils.

«Tu te fous de moi?» Demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

«Yong Soo…» Continua le plus petit.

Juste un sourire.

«Tu m'énerves.» Finit-il par soupirer.

«-C'est un nouveau bisou magique, maintenant tu reparles.

-Tu te fous de moi en fait…

-Non, non! C'est de la vraie magie. Et en plus je peux te faire prendre n'importe couleurs.

-Qu-»

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres se posant à nouveau sur les siennes, ce qui fit apparaître de belles rougeurs sur ses joues.

«Regarde! Regarde!»

Le coréen sautillait sur place, fier de son coup, sous le regard ahuri de son homologue.

«Essayons du bleu maintenant, viens!»

Yong Soo attrapa le bras de Li et l'attira vers lui dans l'espoir de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le hongkongais, qui avait vu le coup venir, plaqua ses mains sur la bouche du pauvre fou qui essayait de le violer par les lèvres et poussa de toutes ses forces.

«-N'approche pas monstre, démon, Satan!

-Allez~ Fais pas ton timide mon chou~

-Arrête! Espèce de sale fou! Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire?

-Mais je te l'ai dit.» Il enleva les mains du jeune homme de son visage. «Je vais faire en sorte que ton visage passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, daze~. Tu vas voir, ça va être génial!

-Imbécile! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ou quoi?!»

Le coréen rit et attrapa le poignet du futur arc-en-ciel pour l'embarquer dans sa maison – celle de l'arc-en-ciel – et le faire enfin changer de couleur.

* * *

Yong Soo attrapa la couverture et la baissa légèrement pour mieux voir le visage de son hongkongais rien qu'à lui, qui grogna et la remonta sur sa tête.

«-Quéquya…?»

Le coréen sourit et posa un petit baiser sur sa tempe.

«Rien~»

Il admira le jeune homme à ses côtés dans le lit tout en continuant de sourire. Li, qui s'était mieux réveillé entre temps, le fixa lui aussi, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Ils restèrent dans un silence apaisant quelques minutes avant que le plus grand ne se mette à pouffer.

Le second le regarda en levant un sourcil.

«-Quoi?

-Je l'ai oublié.

-Hm?

-Le cadeau pour les italiens.»

Li soupira et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un faible sourire ce qui étonna vraiment Yong Soo.

«Imbécile.»


End file.
